life_is_strangefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blackwell Academy
"Da oltre 100 anni la Blackwell Academy è stata un'oasi accademica per l'arte e la scienza, con diversi studenti provenienti da tutto il mondo che cercano di cambiare il mondo e le loro comunità". ''- Depliant della Blackwell Accademy'' La Blackwell Academy è una scuola superiore situata ad Arcadia Bay, in Oregon. La scuola è specializza nelle Scienze e nelle Arti, attualmente guidata dal preside Ray Wells. Appare in Life is Strange e Life is Strange: Before the Storm e viene menzionata in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Biografia Il testo seguente è quello che Max Caulfield ha scritto a proposito della Blackwell Academy sul suo diario: "SONO STATA ACCETTATA ALLA BLACKWELL ACADEMY. Se le parole potessero ballare, questa pagina sarebbe un rave. Anche se a un rave non ci sono mai stata. Ma chissene, MI HANNO PRESA ALLA BLACKWELL! Non credevo sarei stata così emozionata, dopotutto sono cresciuta in quella stessa città. Eppure, quando ho ricevuto la lettera dall'ufficio borse di studio, il mio cuore ha iniziato ad accellerare. Ma Seattle non si è rivelata proprio una favola, anzi. Ora l'Accademia Blackwell mi sembra esotica, più di qualunque altro posto al mondo. Studiare fotografia con Mark Jefferson come insegnante... un sogno. Inoltre, ci saranno studenti provenienti da ogni dove. Non sarà come il mio liceo attuale... Ambiente N.D. Luoghi All'interno All'interno dell'edificio ci sono diverse stanze esplorabili: *I corridoi *Il bagno delle ragazze *Aula di Scienze della professoressa Michelle Grant (Aula 104) *Aula di Arte del professor Mark Jefferson (Aula 102) *Ufficio del preside Ray Wells (e l'ufficio della segreteria adiacente) *Piscina della Blackwell Academy (e spogliatoi) *Laboratorio teatrale del professor Travis Keaton (Before the Storm) Altri *Il bagno dei ragazzi *Biblioteca *Caffetteria e cucina *Laboratorio informatico *Laboratorio multimediale *Laboratorio di matematica *Laboratorio di musica *Ripostigli *Ufficio di Jefferson *Ufficio commerciale All'esterno Fuori dall'edificio, ci sono diverse aree principali: *Campus principale *Parcheggio *Dormitorio "Prescott" Il layout del campus può essere visto su una mappa nel garage dei Madsen nell'armadio di sorveglianza di David. Staff dell'Accademia *Raymond Wells - Preside *Michelle Grant - Insegnante di scienze *Mark Jefferson - Insegnante di arte e fotografia *Bernadette Hoida - Insegnante di inglese e letteratura (attualmente in malattia) *David Madsen - Capo della sicurezza *Samuel Taylor - Bidello *An-Marie Barenchi - Infermiera della scuola *Michelle Barenchi - Allenatrice degli "Otters" *Travis Keaton - Insegnante di teatro (Before the Storm) Secondo le pagelle del 2010 di Chloe e della Chloe alternativa, i seguenti insegnanti erano in quel momento parte dello staff oppure sono ancora parte dello staff: *J. Edwards - Insegnante di educazione fisica *C. Cole - Insegnante di arte *E. Terry - Insegnante di matematica pratica e abilità pratiche *P. Jackson - Insegnante di scienze sociali *I. Ferdinand - Insegnante di salute personale Studenti conosciuti *Alyssa Anderson *Brooke Scott *Chloe Price (Ex studentessa) *Courtney Wagner *Dana Ward *Daniel DaCosta *Evan Harris *Frank Bowers (Ex studente) *Hayden Jones *Juliet Watson *Justin Williams *Kate Marsh *Logan Robertson *Luke Parker *Maxine Caulfield *Nathan Prescott *Rachel Amber (Ex studentessa, deceduta) *Sarah *Stella Hill *Taylor Christensen *Trevor *Victoria Chase *Warren Graham *Zachary Riggins *Amaury Questa è uno dei tanti riferimenti ad Amaury Balandier, responsabile dello staff che lavora sugli ambienti di Life is Strange *J. Romero J. Romero pubblicizza un gioco di gruppo chiamato "Gamer Guyz" nel dormitorio dei maschi *Jason Questi nomi sono visibili su un poster vicino al bagno delle ragazze *Jasmin *Jenny *Ray Siren Ha piazzato un'annuncio per degli occhialini da piscina persi sulla bacheca della Blackwell *Rory W. Sia Rory W. che River S. hanno firmato una cartolina spedita a Kate dopo il suo tentativo di suicidio per conto della Blackwell Academy *River S. *S. Sorber Nel dormitorio dei ragazzi, c'è un'annuncio per un gruppo di supporto e discussione sull'Anti-mobbing alla Blackwell organizzato da S. Sorber *Steve Hackney (Possibile studente) Ha pubblicato un'annuncio per una band nel corridoio della Blackwell *Tyler *Tyron (Possibile studente) Qualcuno di nome Tyron cerca di vendere la sua bici alla Blackwell. È possibile che anche lui frequenti la Blackwell. *Drew North (Before the Storm) *Eliot Hampden (Before the Storm) *Mikey North (Before the Storm) *Samantha Myers (Before the Storm) *Steph Gingrich (Before the Storm) *Emily Eriksen (Ex studentessa, laureata) (Captain Spirit) Corsi Club e altri gruppi I gruppi più importanti *Vortex Club - Gruppo sociale *Bigfoots - Squadra di calcio *Otters - Squadra di nuoto Altri *Geek Grrrls Book Club - Guidato da Brooke Scott *Gruppo teatrale *Gruppo vegano *Gruppo "Science Gamer" *Gruppo di support anti-mobbing / Gruppo di discussione (guidato da S. Sorber) *Gamer Guyz (guidato da J. Romero) *Meals on Wheels (guidato da Kate Marsh) *Giornale della scuola "Blackwell Totem" (Reporter Juliet Watson) *Gruppo di studio biblico (guidato da Kate Marsh) Foto opzionali 27 foto opzionali possono essere scattate intorno e dentro la Blackwell Academy, compresi la realtà alternativa e gli incubi di Max. Graffiti opzionali 7 graffiti opzionali possono essere disegnati intorno e dentro la Blackwell Academy. Stato *Max descrive la Blackwell Academy come un "liceo" (in uno dei suoi commenti interiori quando era nel campus per la prima volta). *Sulla nota del suo personaggio sul suo diario, Max scrive che è ritornata nella sua città natale per "studiare fotografia all'Accademia Blackwell". *C'è un poster presente nel corridoio della Blackwell Academy nell'Episodio 2, che descrive la Blackwell come "Not Just A Hybrid College" ("Non solo un college ibrido"). *Frank Bowers si riferisce a Max e Chloe come "una coppia di ragazze delle scuole superiori" dopo essere stato colpito da quest'ultima. Avendo molti clienti tra gli studenti dell'Accademia Blackwell, è lecito ritenere che Frank abbia in qualche modo famigliarità con la scuola. *Samuel Taylor, il bidello, indossa un cordoncino con su scritto "Blackwell Academy High School". Riferimenti Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Luoghi della Blackwall Academy Categoria:Luoghi di Arcadia Bay